Past, Present & Future
by ShippieHippie
Summary: Insecurities, heartache, scars. Growing up is harder sometimes, but six people find that even the ones with the worst past can create a beautiful future, if they only allow themselves to. RotBTD and Frozen crossover with multiple pairings.
1. Senior Year

**Disclaimer: **All characters/places belong to their respectful owner(s) - Disney, DreamWorks, Pixar…everything! I'm just writing a fanfiction here, dude.

**Main pairings;**

Jack x Merida (Jarida)

Jack x Elsa (Jelsa)

Hiccup x Elsa (Hiccelsa)

Hiccup x Astrid (Hiccstrid)

Eugene x Rapunzel (WHAT IS THEIR OFFICIAL SHIP NAME?...SOMEONE?...ANYONE?)

(and others/more scattered about)

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship, Drama, Angst, Hurt & comfort

**Setting: **Modern AU, High school, 21st century

**Rating: **PG 13 (for now)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Senior Year<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jackson Overland Frost was ready.

For his prom fitting, no. For his final year exams, not really. For his future, definitely not.

But he was ready for one hell of a senior year. He was ready to leave high school with a colossal bang. In fact, and he was truly proud to admit this; he had already thought of an ingenious senior year prank to pull on the teachers. Especially on Mr Pitch. Oh, was he so going to get the chemistry teacher for years of mountainous homework and constant nitpicking. Sure, he was not a favourite among all the teachers (mostly because of his prankster reputation, otherwise he was more or less a good student) but Pitch had especially made the last three years of Jack's time in Burgess High a real headache.

Nothing this year can possible go wrong, he thought smugly, grinning at his reflection in the mirror. Perhaps he wasn't wrong. After all, he did have everything a guy could dream of in high school. Good looks, popularity, satisfying grades and a smoking hot girlfriend.

Spiking his hair with some gel, he exhaled slowly. He used to hate his platinum blonde-_nay, death white_- hair so much. It did nothing but made him a constant outcast growing up. But puberty had been kind to Jack Frost, and he almost wished it hadn't been too kind as he was getting tired of all the giddy girls who brazenly flirted with him.

Not that he didn't still enjoy it. It was...flattering. After all, he was still growing. Hell, for the type of attention he got, his mates were shocked that he was still a vir-

"JACK!"

Oh God. How long had he been smirking to himself in the mirror?

"Sorry North!" The carefree high schooler glided past his towering uncle- a huge, bearded man whose bark was actually worse than his bite; escaping his frown with a chuckle. "I'm getting breakfast on my way."

North sighed. "Alright. Be careful, but please, for 'ze love of Christmas, don't get into trouble on your first day of school again."

"No promises!"

The big man groaned, palming the side of his head. He didn't think he would be able to sit through another disciplinary lecture with one of the teachers all over again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merida DunBroch huffed as her eyes fell upon a teal coloured dress resting on her bed. How was she going to get out of this situation?

"Oh lord!" she exclaimed as she fell back on the bed, next to the accursed piece of cloth, "help me."

"Merida!" She cringed upon hearing the familiar shrill voice.

"Elinor darlin'…"

She clenched her fists when the brief mumblings outside her door slowly turned into her mother shouting again. "No Fergus! I will not stand by as she disregards this family again! MERIDA!"

Glaring as her door swung open; revealing her furious mother and her worried father, she could only brace herself for the worst argument of her life.

"Darlin'…" Her big, burly father was immediately silenced by the mere sight of his wife's raised hand.

"Are ye hidin' in yer room again lass? When will ye learn ter face yer problems, step up and take responsibility?!"

"I told ye!" The redheaded girl gritted her teeth as she struggled to maintain her cool. "I'm not gettin' through with tha' engagement! I thought we already went through this two years ago."

"Wha' have ye done with yer life since then?" Elinor taunted, raising her voice. "Or are ye plannin' on stayin' 'ere for the rest of yer life?"

"Just because I 'aven't done anythin' magnificent with my life doesn't mean I 'ave ter get married mum! I 'ave dreams! It takes time and-"

"Where do ye think those dreams are goin' ter get ye lass?" Elinor interjected sharply, staring straight into her daughter's eyes. "Ye have such a good suitor who's willing ter give ye a good life. Do ye know how many women would die ter have tha' kind of luxury?!"

Merida groaned loudly. Her mother just didn't understand. She wasn't like those other women. She didn't want somebody else to provide a living for her, no matter how opulent. She wanted to work. For herself. For her own future.

"Yer just impossible!" The teenager spat, adding bitterly, "Yer still the same narrow-minded cave woman I thought had changed two years ago! Why can't ye just understand wha' I'm trying ter say?! This is my life! I 'ave my own dreams and ambitions and...gawd! Yer still nothin' but a naggin' ol'-"

Fergus gulped as the sound of a hard slap sounded through his daughter's room. He needed to do something before anything worse could happen.

"Don't ye dare-"

"Elinor…" He desperately tugged on her arm, trying to pull her away from the room. "The boys are sleepin' my love."

"Embarrassin' us all over again wasn't enough fer ye, now ye gotta spout yer nonsense too!"

"Elinor please!" Her husband pleaded as they inched nearer to the door.

"It's not my fault ye called them ter dinner! I told ye, I'm not gettin' mar-"

"Get out then! Leave this house!" Fergus frowned as his wife started shouting again, louder than ever. He was sure the boys- triplets Hamish, Hubert and Harris- were going to wake up the next moment, and he'd have his hands full again. "LEAVE!"

Merida slammed the door with all her might as her parents disappeared from sight.

"Damn it…" She bit her lip hard as her eyes started to sting. Even as she tasted the copper of her own blood, her teeth stayed dug deep into her lower lip. Crying was the last thing she was going to do. She would rather die than shed a single tear.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A frowning auburn-haired boy sighed deeply as he peeled off his sweater.

If there was one thing he detested more than the awful stench of the boys' locker rooms, was sports. Sure, he enjoyed horseback riding and the occasional baseball; in fact, he was pretty nimble and agile but unfortunately that semester, they were playing soccer. It wasn't like he hated the sport. Growing up, he enjoyed watching Beckham and Messi kicking it. At one point, he had even aspired to be like his idols but an accident that damaged his leg mobility promptly extinguished those dreams. But it was all swell; after all, he was used to disappointment.

Hiccup shook his head. _Stop that, your pity party has been over a long time ago._

Still, an hour of gym was standard curriculum and he was not one to defy rules. After all, he was not the only one to despise soccer and many of his classmates often skipped gym. He had been tempted at times but no, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was not one to go against the law of the school, or almost anything really.

He sighed again as he jogged towards the field, half wishing it would pelt down stone nuggets.

"Hic!" A girl waved to him from a few feet away. "Over here!"

Hiccup smiled as he recognized the blonde beauty. They had become good friends over the summer, after he had met her at a pet convention. He actually knew her way back from junior high but really, back then, she didn't even know he existed.

"Hey Astrid, it's been a while," he greeted, his forest-green eyes gleaming under the sun.

He used to have such a huge crush on her in junior high. Always daydreaming about holding her hand, and staring into her beautiful eyes.

Maybe, time changes people, he thought.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it? I really missed you, you know."

His eyes widened a little in surprise at this, and despite the sweltering heat, Hiccup could feel his cheeks flush.

"Oh, um, I-me too. Me too." He stumbled over his tongue, unsure of how to respond.

Astrid laughed, never taking her eyes off him. "Oh come on, don't be such a nerd. You're acting like I just proposed to you!"

Scratching his head, he smiled sheepishly, the way he used to whenever he saw her walk past the hallway in his youth. "Sorry."

"Hey you two lovebirds! Are you here to play soccer or flirt under this god damn sun!"

They turned, heads spinning in surprise and slight annoyance at the loud bloke who had shouted across the scatter of sweating students.

"Well, if it isn't Eugene Fitzherbert. Here to lose to a girl again?" Astrid smirked, sauntering up to him.

Hiccup watched as she left his side. He always used to love her bold personality. She had that quiet but strong character that was just so endearing to him.

"Oh come on blondie, you know I took it easy on you the last time. Besides, that was basketball. This." Eugene threw the spinning soccer ball from his index finger to the ground in one fluid motion and kicked it up with the tip of his foot smoothly, into the palm of his hands. "This is a man's game."

That was so unnecessary, Hiccup thought, but that's Eugene for you. A few girls were actually eyeing the serial flirt and he was more than aware of it.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Enough talk, more action pretty boy."

"Oh, I'll give you action." He grinned cheekily. "They don't call me the 'Man of Action' for nothing."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elsa Arendelle pouted as she grumbled slightly at her laptop.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head almost absently. "No, it's just, my head editor. He wants me to come up with fresh ideas for my section in the school paper."

Jack sat across from her, munching on his iced donut thoughtfully. "Well, how about something like 'Dear Annie' sorta thing where you can have the students send in personal questions."

"Come on Jack, that is so cliché and overused in schools. And anyways, I've pitched the idea before, it was rejected."

"That editor of yours is such an asshole. I would've quit long ago if I were you."

"He's not as bad as he was when I first started," she stated, sipping her latte, "he's actually often nice now since he got a girlfriend. Kinda reminds me of you."

"How?"

"Y'know, how he became nicer after he got a girlfriend."

Jack smirked. "Not really"-he sidled next to her, cheekily grinning-"I am still that _bad_ boy who won you over."

She palmed his face, pushing his cheek away playfully. "We're at a family café here, mind you!"

"Come on babe, I don't see any children here. What's a guy gotta do to steal a kiss from such a beautiful lady?"

Giggling, she quickly pecked him. He smiled back, a warmness flooding from his eyes to his whole face. For a second, they were caught in time, frozen in the moment as blue locked onto blue.

_You've never looked so happy, so lively like this sis!_

Elsa lowered her eyes as recent, familiar words echoed in her head. Growing up in solitude hadn't been easy. Sure, being home schooled and cooped up in a mansion for most of her life was reason to fear human contact but Elsa knew there were other, deeper, reasons than that. Still, even Anna, her younger sister, who had basically lived the same dull life as her was perky and sociable, and made friends really easily- a total opposite of her. Maybe it was just her. She was just...

Social anxiety, the family doctor had put it simply. _It will do her good to mix around more with others, especially those her age. Even little Anna might benefit. Maybe, perhaps it's time they join a public school. Exposure and experience is vital in a child's long term development._

But was that a reason, or really just an excuse?

"Elsa?"

Snapping out of her apparent trance, Elsa blinked at the sound of his voice. Yes, meeting him had made her much happier. At least, that was what Anna kept telling her.

"S-sorry." She blushed slightly, running her fingers through the loose strands of hair just behind her ear. "I was just thinking."

"Hey it's okay." He smiled gently, covering her hands with his. "Don't be stressed, I'm here. Plus this is senior year, screw everything! We're having fun this year, real fun."

Elsa laughed, genuinely for the first time in very long. "I always thought the last year of high school was the most important. From there, you're literally making your big decisions, like college and stuff."

Jack rested back on the couch-like seat. "Nah, that's what they say. Life is anything you want to make of it."

"Wow, I swear you're the same laid back guy I met the first time."

He grinned. "Yours truly."

"Oh by the way, I almost forgot to mention, but we are still on for the date this coming Friday right?"

Scratching his head, Jack winced slightly. "Do we have to? I mean, I'm not really comfortable with that Hans guy."

"Come on now, I know he doesn't leave the best impressions but he's...tolerable once you get to know him."

The pallid teen arched his strong brows, bemusement washing over his features. "Really?"

"Really!" Elsa laughed as he scrunched up his face. He could be so annoyingly adorable at times. "Anyways, I promised my sister already. We can't back out now!"

"Alright, but note; I'm doing this just for you."

"Good enough for me. Just please, play nice."

"Anything for you, princess."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rapunzel Gothel inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Just count to ten and then, knock on her door. Tell her if you can go to the dance and that's it. That's all you have to say."

"Say what, my dear?"

Rapunzel squeaked in surprise as her heart lurched upon hearing an all-too-familiar voice. Turning around swiftly, she tried to regain her composure under the gaze of cold, steel-blue eyes.

"Mother!"

Her mother was indeed behind her, crossing her arms and frowning rather unflatteringly.

"I-I thought you were in your room!"

Mrs Gothel sighed exasperatingly. "No, I just came late from work...darling. You wanted to tell me something?"

Seeing that her mother was already tired, she decided it was best not to test her patience and beat round the bush, like she normally did, out of nervousness and fear.

"Um, mother, I-I was just wondering if you could, I mean," she stammered, then paused, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, "if I could go to a dance this Friday...at school!"

"Alright, fine."

Rapunzel blinked. _That was it?_

"Do you need me to shop for a dress?"

"Uh," she hesitated, still trying to get over the sudden shock from her mother's easy answer, "n-no, that's fine. I'm already finishing up a dress for myself that I made in sewing class."

Nodding, Mrs Gothel managed to crack a smile. "That's good then darling. Now go run along and do your homework. Dinner will be ready in an hour, if I can manage to untangle my hair from today's stress at work. Oh that-"

She gasped as her daughter flung her arms tightly around her waist.

"Thank you so much mother!"

"Alright, you can let go now darling, you're hurting me. This dress isn't cheap you know."

"Sorry!" Rapunzel bounded back, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll go to my room now." And with that, she happily skipped away.

Closing the door, she let her body mass drop onto her springy mattress. She sighed in relief, happy that she didn't have to resort to begging so that she could convince her mother to let her go to the dance. She had always done that every single time for the past three years, and for once this time, she didn't have to apologize profusely to the guys who asked her out to be their date. Every year she had done that and because of it, she was actually a little worried that nobody would ask her out this year.

"Oh, I hope someone does!"

_But who?_

"Never mind that! I'm just glad Mother finally let me go. My very first dance!" She squealed, hugging her pillow and started to dance with it, twirling around the room like she was in a ballroom.

"Oh I can't wait Pascal!" Dropping her pillow, she rushed to a large glass aquarium near her desk. A green chameleon blinked its eyes curiously at the sight of her, but seemed to be smiling from its owner's bright green-eyed perspective. Or perhaps, it was more of a smirk.

She gently scooped up her pet and spun him around the room like she did with her pillow, gleefully oblivious to a trembling Pascal clinging onto her fingers like a vice, fearful of falling. "Senior year is going to be a blast!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of chapter**


	2. Forgetting

**Chapter 2: Forgetting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was around noon when Fergus DunBroch made his way up to his daughter's room. As he stood outside her door, he briefly scratched his head in hesitation. He wasn't really good at these kind of things.

"Meri darlin'?" Knocking softly on the thick piece of wood, the brawny man held his breath for a reply.

"Go away!"

Gulping, he gingerly opened the door and peeked inside. "Merida it's me."

"Wha' d'ye wan' dad?" The red headed teen sat, propped up on her bed, flipping through a sports magazine.

"Come down ter take a bite lass, yer mother's worried 'bout yeh."

Merida snorted, falling back on the soft mattress. "Yer right."

"I know she can be difficult sometimes," Fergus started, taking a seat by the end of the bed, "but ye know 'er. Behind 'er shoutin' and naggin', she just wants the best fer ye. Fer all o' us! Ye know how much she loves ye."

"Dad." Merida sighed, putting down the magazine. She sat up again and faced him, her bright eyes earnest. "I'm tired o' this. I'm gonna be eighteen soon and she still treats me like I'm a wee child."

Fergus opened his mouth but his daughter quickly continued, "I need space ter breathe. I know yer gonna say she does it out o' love but I just can't live with 'er controllin' me like this anymore."

"Look I've been thinkin', maybe ye two just need a lil' break."

"Yeah, I need a break from her arigh'."

"No, I meant, ye two together."

Merida narrowed her eyes at her father. "Wha' are ye takin' 'bout dad?"

He shifted a little uncomfortably, blue eyes on the fabric of the bedsheet. "Ye see, I got a letter from me lil' darlin' piuthar yesterday. Rhona asked if ye would like ter stay with her fer-"

"Oh, aunt Rhona in…" The teen wondered aloud, and took a sharp breath as familiar, old memories started to resurface. _Burgess._

"Yes, in Burgess. She suggested tha' ye spend 'bout a year there with her."

"Really?" Merida almost grinned. This was the perfect opportunity for her to escape into quietude. She would never be allowed to go anywhere on any other occasion so the mere thought of being hundreds of miles away from her mother gave her a kick of adrenaline. "I am in! When can I leave?"

"Soon actually. Rhona has even contacted the local school there fer a vacancy."

"Tha's great! Uh, mom is arigh' with this I hope?"

Fergus quickly averted his eyes again, and rubbed his nape. "Ye-Yeah o' course! It's…it's just, Rhona actually asked tha' all o' us visit her. And I can't, cuz' o' my business 'ere and the boys are still in pre-school so-"

"Dad!" Merida widened her eyes and groaned. "Oh my gawd. D'ye mean ter say, I'm goin' there with her?!"

He nodded, smiling sheepishly. "If ye don' wan' ter go, well, it's mighty fine."

Merida sighed. The image of tranquility immediately crumbled. Still, she did want to go. She missed Burgess. And something else.

She could stay at home and still have a peaceful time while her mother visited aunt Rhona but she just didn't want to pass up this opportunity.

"I'll go." The words escaped her lips faster than she intended them to.

Fergus laughed in relief. "Thank god, Rhona would'ave been really disappointed if ye didn't show up. She was already mad at me fer not sendin' the boys and…"

Merida found herself switching off while her eyes stayed fixated on her father's animated face.

_Burgess huh._

She saw Halloween costumes, candle-lit festivals and a specific bakery where aunt Rhona used to buy her apple pies all the time. Then, she saw white hair and teeth, mirroring freshly fallen snow. She saw pale skin, with a dusting of freckles and a faint smirk on thin lips. She saw the way he would twirl his odd shepherd's crook and rest it on his lean shoulders. She suddenly remembered the crook locked away in a small room at her aunt's. _A terrible gift._

"…so she said the whole family better come next time! And i said, ye got it lass. It's a promise."

Merida smiled absently, her rosy lips parting slightly. Yes, she was excited for Burgess.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh my gosh Punz! What a pretty color!"

"And those flowers at the side look so elegant."

Rapunzel blushed, fiddling with her fingers as her classmates gushed over her handmade dress.

"Thanks!" She grinned, her light green orbs lighting up in appreciation.

"Oh man, you better be ready for all the guys to be falling over themselves, trying to ask you to the dance!"

"Anybody special on your mind, Punz?"

She tilted her head, smiling shyly. "Not really. I mean, this is my first dance."

"Well, a lot of the hot guys in school are already taken. So bad luck for all of us huh."

"Yeah...oh but there's still that hunky Eret Jr! I heard he recently broke it off with that crazy girl."

"Kristoff is cute and kind of dreamy too!"

Rapunzel shook her head as she took her dress back from the fit of giggling girls.

I just want a nice guy, she thought as she started packing her sewing kit away. Appearances didn't matter as long as he was a good person. Someone she could laugh, have fun and share her thoughts with, without the fear of being judged. Isn't that all that mattered in the end?

Well I wouldn't accurately know, she thought, glancing at her schedule. Next was Physics.

After all, she had never really been taught anything about boys. Her mother frowned upon her creating any close relationships, and she wasn't allowed to bring her friends home either.

Suddenly, the cheery blonde felt a familiar loneliness creeping inside her chest. It was an uncomfortable feeling, one that brought dark memories along with it and although she had successfully locked it deep inside a vault in her mind, there were unsuspecting times when the emotions would take over.

"Rapunzel!"

She yelped as books tumbled down, awaking her from her thoughts.

"I'm so sorry!" She immediately scrambled down to pick up the strewn papers.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." A boy squatted down next to her, gathering up all his fallen notes. "You seem quite distracted this morning."

"Hiccup!" She beamed at meeting his line of sight. "Sorry, I was just daydreaming so I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"Well, what's new then?" He chuckled. "You did your mechanics homework?"

"Yep," she replied, getting up with a small book in her hand. "What's this?"

Hiccup scratched his head. "Just some drawings."

"Oh yeah. Of dragons again?" she enthusiastically asked, flipping open the clasp.

"You know me so well Punz," he teased with a hint of sarcasm.

Sure enough, there were pages upon pages of well-drawn dragons illustrated on the soft material. She knew about his long fascination with the mystical creatures but was always pleasantly surprised at each new drawing. His imagination and artistic skills baffled her and it was also what drew them to be friends in the first place, when they met in an art class years ago.

"Oh." Rapunzel's eyes widened as her fingers stopped at a particular page. There was a beautiful, dark-coloured dragon with huge eyes and bat-like wings drawn carefully on it but what caught her attention was another drawing beside it.

"Oh hiccup," she murmured, looking up at him with worry etched on her face.

"Look, it was just...I was bored during study period okay and I had been drawing so many dragons that-"

"That you thought it would be a good idea to draw the girl who broke your heart?"

There was no malice in her voice, yet her words somehow triggered a slight clenching of his heart. The brunette sighed.

"That's my last drawing of her, I promised myself. I-I'm over it anyway. It's been years."

"There's nothing wrong with...drawing her." Rapunzel took his free hand and gently placed the sketchbook into his palm. "But you need to move on."

Move on, huh, easier said than done, he thought. There were some things that were just...hard to forget. Your first fall in your bicycle, your first broken arm, your first day in school, your first love. Memories sucked, Hiccup knew that.

"God I can't wait to get out of this stinking school and go to college far away from this place!" He exhaled tiredly.

"Come on now, don't say that. You wouldn't leave me here all alone, would you?" They slowly entered Mr Sandy's class, taking a seat in the front row as usual.

"No," he replied tonelessly, "you can come to the same college with me Punz. But we'll go far from this place."

She frowned slightly- something that didn't complement her features. "Oh Hic, at least try to enjoy this last year. I'm sure it will be exciting once you open your eyes to new possibilities."

Hiccup resisted the urge to scoff.

What new possibilities could there possibly be, that didn't present themselves in the last three years that he was here? Rapunzel was sometimes just too optimistic for her own good.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wow Elsa, I'm sooooo excited!" Anna Arendelle jumped around her sister as they walked home. Their house was actually far from school but they decided that having an elongated, shiny limo park outside their school was just not practical. They hated showcasing their wealth.

Elsa smiled as her sister continued skipping ahead, chanting merrily. "Our first double date!"

"Yes, well, I hope it goes well."

Anna turned around, beaming. "Of course it'll go well! What are you talking about? It's going to be awesome!"

Elsa winced. Sometimes her sister had the tendency to shout a little too loudly when excited. "It's just, I'm worried about Jack."

"About Jack?"

"I mean, about him and Hans. You know, they don't exactly get along."

"Oh poosh. They're not little boys anymore! So they're a little competitive. What's the worst that can happen?" Anna stopped at a street vendor, apparently craving her favourite cheese sandwich.

"Oh I can think of a million things that can happen if those two butt heads!"

"Relax Els, nothing bad will happen. You gotta stop being so negative ya know? Come on, tell me about the good stuff!"

"Good stuff?"

"Yeah, you know," the auburn-haired teen smirked, a mouthful of cheese stuffed into one side of her cheek, "you and the snow king! How has the last two weeks been?"

"Anna! Can you please chew your food first. And...snow king?"

Anna nodded, gulping down her food, only to take another large bite off her sandwich. "Snow king, snow boy...same diff. You know, the whole school is calling you the snow couple! Isn't that cool?!"

Elsa raised a brow, confused.

"Cuz' of your hair silly! It's white like snow. Plus everyone's betting that you two are gonna make prom queen and king at the end of the year! Gosh you two are soooo perfect!"

"What?" Elsa laughed in disbelief. The school was really full of nonsensical gossip and she was slightly worried how easily influenced Anna could get. She was just so naïve and it was up to her to protect her. After all, she was her only family left.

"Anna please, Jack and I...we just started being serious. And this is my first relationship so I'd really like to go slow."

"I gotcha." Her sister winked cheekily.

Elsa shook her head. Sometimes she really didn't know what was inside that bubbly head of hers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eugene Fitzherbert sighed in frustration as his pocket vibrated for the tenth time that afternoon. Warily taking the mobile out of his jacket, he placed it inside his pencil case and checked the recent message.

_**North Street, at Albert's tomorrow. ASAP. No show and you're in deep Ryder.**_

Gritting his teeth, he flicked his eyes back to the front. Calm down, he reminded himself, I'm just going to tell that buffoon I want out after this last deal.

For a second, Eugene wondered if he was ever going to get out of the shithole he was in. _Looks like graduation is not possible this year too. _He almost smiled ruefully at the thought. Mr Biggins would really kick him out this time, he was sure. The old man's patience was running out. In fact, almost everybody had probably given up on him ever graduating high school or doing anything worthwhile in his life for that matter.

If he could, he really wanted to leave everything behind and start afresh somewhere far away. A place where nobody knew about him or his screw-ups. He would start with a clean slate and do everything as right as he possibly could.

Yeah that sounds good, he thought wistfully. However, he had debts to clear and a job he was bound to- all of which he couldn't just simply walk away from. But, if _only_ he could.

Sighing again, the brunette shoved the mobile inside his jacket, picked up his pen and resumed his worksheet. _One day._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Alright, see ya."

Hiccup took a deep, long breath as he caught a familiar blonde waving to her classmate. He hated himself at the moment but he just couldn't help it. _Old habits really do die hard._

"Hey." Maintaining his composure and acting nonchalant, he walked up to her locker, hand slightly raised as a greeting. "What's up Astrid."

If only Rapunzel could see him now, she'd probably tut and shake her head in disapproval. _Oh, Hiccup…_

"Hey!" Astrid smiled brightly, her whole face lighting up as she did- something that still made him physically weak at the knees. "I'm in for English next. Do we have any other classes together this sem?"

"No we don't." As soon as the words escaped his lips, he remembered how checking his class rosters was the first thing he did when he got his schedule, nervously looking for her name among rows of letters.

"Damn, that's too bad." She seemed genuinely disappointed. "At least we have soccer. That's something huh."

Hiccup almost snorted. _The one class i don't like, she's in_. "Yeah. Anyway, um, Astrid, I wanted to ask if…"

He boldly looked down at her, his eyes glazing over. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if she too sensed the feeling of déjà vu washing over the atmosphere around them.

"Yes?" she asked gently, her gaze unblinking.

"…if you would like to go to the upcoming dance with me?" He slowly let out a shiver of breath, relief calming his nerves as he finally let all the dreaded words go.

"Uh," she hesitated, breaking off their eye contact and averting her line of sight to the ground instead, "I'm sorry Hiccup."

Oh well. At least he tried.

"It's okay." He couldn't say he didn't expect the rejection again.

"No, no, it's just," she explained, looking up again, with pleading eyes, "someone already asked me out and I can't just up and leave him in the dust."

"It's okay," he repeated. "Really."

The piercing sound of a bell reverberating through the hallways made him blink. He had never been so happy to hear that god awful ringing till now.

"I'm sorry. I…I would have really liked to go with you." She smiled, closing her locker. "Maybe next time?"

"Yeah." He nodded as she walked away, green eyes watching her back until she eventually vanished into the sea of students.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack had been to the Arendelle mansion a few times already but it never ceased to amaze him each time he visited. How Elsa lived there her whole life without getting lost, he had no idea. He couldn't even find his way from the kitchen to the toilet.

"Sorry princess, I left my Lit textbook back in class." He fell back onto a sprawling sofa and let his muscles relax on top of the spongy material.

"It's okay, we'll share mine." Elsa sat close beside him and begun to flip through the pages. "You know, as much as I love Literature, I think the story of Romeo and Juliet is a little...rushed, don't you think so Jack?...Jack?"

He was laid back, staring at her through his lush eyelashes, blue eyes gazing into hers.

"Elsa..."

"Yes?"

"You're really beautiful, you know that?"

She smiled, biting her lips as her heart performed a tiny somersault.

"Jack, we have to concentrate. Mrs Toothiana is bound to have one of her surprise pop quizzes. As nice as she may be, she is unforgiving to the seniors. Says it's good practice."

"Alright." He straightened his back and faced her earnestly. "So, Romeo and Juliet huh. It's not that bad actually. Yeah, I think love at first sight is a little bullshit but stranger things have happened in this world."

"No, I'm alright with the notion of love at first sight. It's just, the story feels too rushed you know. I mean, how can two people fall in love so quickly and easily?"

Jack pondered, squinting his eyes playfully. "I could think of a few ways. For one, both of them must have been really attracted to each other so they were probably hot people."

"Be serious."

"I am serious, princess."

"But really," Elsa mumbled, chewing on her pencil softly, "it does fascinate me I guess."

"What? That they were lusting for each other?"

"No. The idea of falling in love. I mean, look at them. They practically died for each other!"

"Yeah, I guess." He didn't see where this was going. So two people were attracted to each other. So what?

"Have you," Elsa suddenly asked, still chewing thoughtfully onto the tip of her pencil, "have you ever been in love?"

Jack paused at this and frowned, eyes downcast, as if the very question daunted him.

"I..." He started but just couldn't bring himself to speak.

_In love with another person huh..._

"Jack?" Elsa gently touched his jaw, worried upon seeing his sudden, serious face.

Blinking his eyes repeatedly, he tried to control his breathing as his mind starting blanking in and out, as if trying to flip open a vault of memories that laid hidden deep in his mind.

Suddenly, red was all he saw for a moment.

Wild, bouncy red curls. Vivid cerulean eyes. How she snorted rather unflatteringly when she laughed. And how she seemed to glide through the air as she ran.

"No. I...no." It wasn't love. No, it never was.

"Oh. Um...I see," Elsa stammered, discomfort creeping along her skin. Something was definitely up, she knew that, but Jack obviously didn't want to talk about it, even to her.

Clearing her throat, she attempted to change the subject. "Uh, never mind then. So we should probably just head on to the worksheet Mrs T gave us. Question one says..."

All of a sudden, he realized he didn't know her name. No, no, wait, he did. He had just forgotten it. He had forgotten her name. Trying to remember it just made his head hurt.

Maybe, sometimes, forgetting certain things was really just for the best.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of chapter**


	3. New Beginnings

**Chapter 3: New beginnings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was finally Friday and although most students were still lingering onto their new school year blues, the seniors were buzzing with excitement about the dance that evening. It was a simple tradition of the school to host one for the seniors at the start and end of the year, but it wasn't about the event. Almost everybody wanted to end their last year of high school in a good way; that meant cherishing every second and having reckless fun.

"I can't wait to dance with Hans tonight! He's such a good dancer, you know. Gosh, I cannot believe how much we missed growing up, Elsa. I just love high school!" Anna chattered away joyfully.

Taking out her Chemistry book, Elsa smiled warmly at her sister. True, it seemed they had missed out on a lot cooped up in their mansion. She was sure there were still a lot they had yet to experience.

The bell signaled the start of first period and as she bade farewell to her sibling, Elsa started thinking about her future. In a way, she could admit to herself that she was scared. High school was barely- socially- manageable for her. She and Anna had only joined in sophomore year and frankly, she hadn't gotten close to anyone. Meanwhile, Anna, unsurprisingly, had managed to make friends from all circles and sometimes, she wished she could be like her sister; affable, positive and outgoing. Why was it so hard for her to bond with anyone?

Fear, she thought. It was always fear. And maybe, just a little bit of indifference. After all, she could see a lot of friendships in high school were superficial and she detested insincerity. All she wanted was a few close friends, who would accept her for who she was and stick by her no matter what.

Reaching her class, her face immediately fell when she saw a dark, lanky teacher scribbling on the board. _Pitch._

I was praying I wouldn't get him, she thought gloomily. Mr Pitch was her Chemistry teacher the previous year and boy was he a sad tool. He seemed to relish punishing students, even for the most trivial matters and took any opportunity to humiliate them. She got through her year 3 chem class with him because Jack was there to support her. He even once stood up to Pitch when she had accidentally soaked her homework in her bag, where her water bottle had inadvertently loosened. Though Jack got a week's detention for it, she thought it was really sweet of him.

"Settle down quick, those who are late will be standing outside my class today and any lesson here onwards. I have no tolerance for tardiness."

Elsa quickly scrambled to the nearest chair available when everybody hurried to seat themselves. As Pitch started the lesson, she immediately cursed herself inwardly as she realized she had unintentionally sat herself at the front rows in the rush.

"This year is no holiday for you. If you do not even take your pop quizzes seriously, your gpa is going to plummet and I'm sure, most of you here are already sliding down the threes."

A few nervous fidgeting could be sensed as Pitch stared around the room; his amber eyes flicking from one student to the other.

A silence seemed to reverberate intensely for a moment and Elsa wished the clock would tick faster. She just wanted to get out of the class.

"Get into twos. We're doing pair work today." Pitch started writing on the board.

_Great_. She hated getting into groups of any sort. Wasn't individual work the most efficient? Why did teachers have to make them self conscious like this?

"Uh," she mumbled as she turned her head to scan the classroom. She didn't recognize any familiar faces and was starting to panic a little when she saw that almost everybody had gotten themselves a partner.

"Hey."

Elsa swivelled her head towards the voice, tension straining her eyebrows.

"Do you want to work together?"

Almost immediately, Elsa felt a surge of relief flowing through her veins. She hated how her social anxiety affected her but was so happy that somebody had attempted to ask her. She could at least get through the day now.

"Sure, why not." She smiled warmly. "I'm Elsa."

"I've heard." He smiled back. "My name's...um, don't laugh but it's Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock. You can call me Hic and please do cause it's better."

"That's an interesting name. Where are you from?"

"I have...Scottish ancestry. Long story."

"Well, nice to meet you then Hiccup. Ready to take on Pitch's class?"

Hiccup grinned. "He's actually not bad once you get used to him."

"Enough chit chatting, open your books to page fifty and..."

"He is going to get a lot of getting used to, for me," she whispered to her side, catching his smile. His eyes just seemed to light up when he did. It was a warmness Elsa felt inexplicably drawn to.

Maybe chemistry wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mr Biggins, head principal of Burgess High was really at his wits end. He hadn't taken a proper holiday in so long that he had forgotten what it was like to feel relaxed. He didn't have the hardest job in the world but between the rowdy students, a never-ending stream of paperwork and last minute preparation for assembly speeches, he hardly had time to catch his breath.

"Sometimes I think it's actually a good idea to just hang up my coat and work at a hotdog stand somewhere. Jesus, with the headache these-"

"Excuse me, Mr Biggins?"

He looked up from his work to see one of his office staff at the door.

"I apologize for the disturbance sir, but the new student is waiting outside."

"New student?" He couldn't even get his brain to process the words. What on Earth was Miss Hale talking about?

"Yes, the one whose records were recently transferred. She says there were flight delays so she's a bit late into the school week. Should I bring her in, or do you need a minute?"

Resisting the urge to sigh, Mr Biggins gathered up his papers. "Bring her in first. I'll finish these later."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Excuse me Mister, I was wondering if you have your special beer available today?"

Rapunzel was feeling slightly miffed. Why did her mother have to send her to run errands at a crucial time like this? She tapped her foot impatiently as the burly store keeper scuffled towards the back of the bar. She was in her hand made dress and already starting to sweat through the cotton as she had walked all the way from home to fulfill Gothel's errand. It was past six and she was sure her date was now silently suffering in silence under her mother's glare.

"Here ya go girly. That'd be ten fifty."

As Rapunzel handed the crumpled bill, she couldn't help feeling as if someone was watching her. Gingerly looking over her shoulder, her heart started beating a little faster when she saw two brawny guys eyeing her rather suggestively.

"What's a pretty bird like you doing at a place like this?" One of the men leaned in onto the counter, facing her sideways with a cheeky grin. Rapunzel gulped at the vivid scar running down the side of his forehead.

Mother had always, always reminded her to never respond to strangers. Forget about courtesy, it won't matter when you're found lying dead in a ditch, she always said.

"Um...I have to go," she mumbled, stuffing her change inside her pocket and hurrying out of the seedy bar.

Flushed, she started brisk walking towards her house, clutching the paper bag firmly.

_I hope Hiccup's not too mad. Mother can be really difficult sometimes._

"Hey little bird. Wait up. Where are you flying off to so fast?"

Heart hammering against her chest, Rapunzel quickened her pace. Maybe they would go away if she just ignored them. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the cold spreading to her feet. They couldn't possibly fail her at a time like this.

"Come on, grab her."

Instinct propelled her to sprint forward as fast as she could. In the heat of the moment, she failed to see a small pothole ahead and inevitable tripped over it, yelping as she fell to the ground. Hearing a loud tear, Rapunzel forced herself not to cry as she watched the beer bottle roll away from her. At least the beer was safe. How was it that glass survived a clumsy fall and cotton couldn't?

"Guys, I believe you are at the wrong side of town today." She heard a deep voice sound a few feet away from her. Was that another goon?

"Watch it, pretty boy. We still have that score to settle with you."

"Yeah, yeah. Buzz off now."

After she heard some grunting and scuffling of shoes, Rapunzel got up shakily, biting down her lip to hold in the throbbing pain from her knees. Turning around, she saw a dark haired boy with a faint goatee, whom she was sure she had seen before in school; larking about in the hallways, flirting with any girl who passed by.

"Hey, it's okay. Those guys are gone now. You can relax."

It was then that she realized she was breathing quite heavily. Dusting off her dress, she composed herself, trying not to think of her mother's furious reaction if she saw the slight tear at the front of her frock.

"You really shouldn't be wandering at a place like this. What, with a face like that..." He smiled, handing her the dropped bottle.

"Thank you. I...I really owe you."

He grinned, crossing his arms. "That, you do. You got money?"

"What? No!"

Chuckling, he leaned in closer to her, winking softly. "I'm joking. Name's Eugene. And I believe I am entitled to a date due to my heroic rescue of a certain damsel in distress just a few moments ago."

"I'm not a damsel in distress!" she retorted, her huge eyes bulging. "Those men were just really mean. But I could've handled them if I had like, a frying pan or something with me!"

Eugene's well groomed brows quirked up, and he smiled. "I'm sure you would've kicked their asses real good blondie. So I was thinking, since you owe me, you wanna give me the honor of going to the dance this evening with yours truly? And don't play dumb because I've seen you around school before."

Rapunzel couldn't help being turned off by her savior's broad grin. He was just so...smug.

"Sorry," she apologized while quickening her pace, "I already have a date for the dance!"

Eugene tutted, sprinting forward in front of her. "Guess you owe me one evening then!"

"Alright, alright. Would you let me go, please? I have to get home soon." She tried jogging away from him. Hiccup was probably dead by now, given how scary her mother could be.

"What's your name by the way?!" Eugene shouted from behind.

At least he stopped following her.

"Rapunzel!" She shouted back, and began running ahead.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merida watched as a clique of giggling girls skittered past her in high heels, whispering among themselves while consciously tugging down their short skirts. She suppressed an eye roll when they squealed upon seeing a group of toned boys across the hall. God forbid she would ever become like them. Not that any boy would ever take a fancy to her in the first place.

She sighed.

_Where is aunt Rhona anyway? She said she'd be here almost an hour ago! Maybe I should call her…_

The Scot almost dropped her phone when she felt something brush against her leg.

"Wha' the…" It was a tiny furry bunny.

The ball of white proceeded to sniff around her shoe, and twitched its whiskers when she gently scooped it off the floor.

"Aw ye wee thing," she cooed to the animal, "who left ye runnin' 'bout like this? Hmm…ye sorta remind me of my brothers."

"If your brothers are a real handful."

Merida jumped at the unfamiliar voice behind her. "Huh?"

"Nice to meet ya Sheila. Sorry about Easter."

"Wha'?" The redheaded teen stared at the towering boy in front her, a little baffled by his appearance. With a fiery mane herself, she was not one to judge but she couldn't help blinking back at his light blue hair.

"Er, him." He pointed to the tiny animal that was now sniffing her silver rings.

"Oh, sorry!" She handed it back to him and stood awkwardly as he stroked its fur.

"Easter loves running about all day. Gets tiresome looking after him at times. So I was asking you if your brothers are like him."

Merida managed a chuckle. "They're worse! Wee devils more like it. They run me and mah parents haggard."

The tall boy looked at her, green eyes gleaming with curiosity. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nah, I'm from Scotland lad. Came 'ere fer a short trip. Ye don' sound like yer from 'round 'ere either."

Still stroking his pet's snow white fur, he replied, "I'm from Australia. Wow, I never met somebody from Scotland before but I've always wanted to visit Europe. I've heard it's pretty cool there."

"It's arigh'. Not as magical as people seem ter believe but it's nice. Still…Australia. That's quite far from 'ere, isn't it?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but it's fine. Though air travel is a huge pain in the arse."

"I know," she concurred, nodding her head. "I wouldn't mind travellin' 'ere by horses if tha' was possible."

He laughed out loud, catching her by surprise. "That's creative but I never tried horseback riding before."

"Wha'? Don' they 'ave horses back in Australia? Ye should totally try it! It's really fun and-"

The loud honking of a car sent them both blinking back while the bunny curled up in its owner's palms. Squinting a little, Merida recognized the old car and the face behind the window.

"Ah, sorry I 'ave ter go. Mah ride's 'ere."

Hiking up her backpack, she started to walk away from the stranger when he suddenly called out. "Without telling me your name?"

Looking back in surprise, the Scot hesitated for a second. "Oh, er, Merida. Merida DunBroch."

"It was real nice talking to you Merida. Aster B. Jackman. See you around school?"

She couldn't help smiling as he took his pet's paw and made it give her a little wave. "See ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Alriiiiiiiight, that was a real pumper! Next, we have a special coming, requested by a Justin Walkerman. Y'all lovebirds better take this chance. The rest of the night is almost all Katy Perry."

**_Settle down with me_**

**_Cover me up_**

**_Cuddle me in_**

"M'lady, may I have this dance?" Jack smiled at the vision of glittery blue in front of him.

His date couldn't help giggling as he bowed ostentatiously before her, holding out his hand invitingly.

**_Lie down with me, yeah_**

**_And hold me in your arms_**

"Yes, you may," Elsa replied, taking his hand, and gave a soft yelp as he pulled her towards him.

Blushing ever so slightly, she laid her head near his heart, swaying in sync with him and the slow music.

**_And your heart's against my chest_**

**_Your lips pressed to my neck_**

**_I'm falling for your eyes_**

**_But they don't know me yet_**

Jack felt as if he was in a dreamy trance; intoxicated by the music, the mellow tangerine lights and his girlfriend's apple-scented hair. He was sure he had never felt this way before. Or was it just the spiked punch talking?

**_And with a feeling I'll forget_**

**_I'm in love now..._**

Elsewhere, a worried Rapunzel looked on as her dance partner's face fell. She knew Hiccup wasn't the best dancer in the world but this time, she was aware it wasn't because of his dancing skills that he stopped moving altogether.

**_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_**

**_You wanna be loved_**

**_You wanna be loved_**

"We...we can leave if you want," she offered, trying to distract him from what had his brows furrowed deep.

Hiccup shook his head. "S-sorry. No, it's fine. I just..."

**_This feels like falling in love_**

**_Falling in love_**

**_Falling in love..._**

"It's alright. Come on." Rapunzel tugged on his sleeve, pointing to the exit.

**_Settle down with me_**

**_And I'll be your safety_**

**_You'll be my lady_**

"May I point out, you look ravishing tonight."

Anna giggled, cheeks redding considerably. "You don't have to act so formal Hans."

"You're a princess to me, so I must treat you like one." The eloquent charmer swirled his partner and caught her waist firmly as she twirled back to him.

**_I was made to keep your body warm_**

**_But I'm cold as the wind blows_**

**_So hold me in your arms..._**

Anna just couldn't believe her luck. She was sure Hans was the perfect man. He was tall, handsome, considerate and seemed to understand her so well.

"Can I say something crazy?" He asked eagerly, never taking his eyes off hers.

Nodding, Anna let herself drown within his voice, consciously dreaming of living in a big castle with him, where they would have a chocolate fondue fountain, beds made out of marshmallows and a chef who would make the best sandwiches for them. The very best.

**_My hearts against your chest_**

**_Your lips pressed to my neck_**

**_I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet_**

"Elsa...can we step outside for a while? I have something for you."

Jack, in all honesty, didn't know if this was the best idea, but he felt something tonight. He felt he would never find someone like her again. Someone who could get him, understand him and be with him despite all his shortcomings. Even if somehow they weren't meant to be together, he didn't want to lose her.

**_And with this feeling I'll forget_**

**_I'm in love now_**

_I should give it to her._

The thought played itself over in his head as he ushered her out of the gymnasium, past the purple balloons and satin streamers, and into the cold night.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked as they stood just outside the football field. She had never seen him act so serious before and truth be told, that scared her. She was accustomed to the fun, smirky and carefree Jack Frost.

"I've been thinking a lot recently and...I want you to have this." Slipping his hand into his pocket, he took out a silver ring, where atop rested a tiny snowflake.

"I got this for Mary way back when we visited the Alps. It was one of the happiest I had seen her."

"Jack." She was stumped for words, too taken aback by his sudden gesture. "I...I don't know if I can take her ring. That's..."

Shaking his head, he gave a soft chuckle that somehow sent a pang through her. "It's okay. I'm sure Mary wouldn't mind me giving her ring to someone who is as special to her brother as she was."

Elsa stopped at this, flickering her expressive eyes up to his pale face. His words struck her, their weight swirling at the pit of her stomach and sending shivers up to her chest.

She was special to him?

All her life, she had felt really lonely. As much as she tried joining in conversations with the people in her classes and the occasional stranger who would chat her up, she never felt a connection with anyone. She always felt she was a type of freak, who didn't have the simple ability to make friends. And even when she did, she would find irrational excuses or reasons to push them away. And here was this person standing before her, his gentle features reassuring her and awakening a spark that slumbered deep in her heart.

"Treat this like a promise ring." His words rang lucid in her ears, silently quelling the fear monster that lived within the confines of her mind.

"Promise?"

"Yes. That we'll believe in this friendship, no matter what happens between us."

"Jack..."

"Elsa. Please. Always be my friend."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel struggled to keep up as her friend brisk walked through the parking lot.

Frustrated, she flung off her heeled shoes and ran in front of him.

"Hey!" She slammed both her hands onto each of his shoulders, successfully stopping him.

"Ouch." He winced, and grimaced under her iron grip.

"You need to stop this!" She glared up at him, green staring into green. "You need to stop moping about like this."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are!" Her loud voice took him aback. He had never seen her so agitated before.

Hiccup sighed, quietly wishing Rapunzel would just leave him sometimes. He didn't deserve her worry. But she was the only friend he had, who didn't underestimate him and actually listened to what he had to say. She was his only true friend.

"What is wrong with me Punz?" Rubbing his face harshly, Hiccup sat dejectedly on the asphalt ground. He was just so frustrated.

"Nothing." Rapunzel sat herself beside him and gently took his hands off his face. "Nothing is wrong with you, I promise. Oh Hiccup, you can't let this Astrid issue keep bugging you like this because it's interfering with your happiness. I thought you said you moved on?"

Sighing again, he looked up to the night sky. Why couldn't he have been born in some mythical land, surrounded by mighty dragons. He was sure they would be much better company than people.

"Yeah, me too." He smiled ruefully. "It's funny. I _thought_ I was over her. But it really sucked seeing her with another guy. And what's pathetic is that she was never mine in the first place yet it still...hurts."

"Don't worry. One day you will find someone who deserves you," she stated, smiling encouragingly; her own eyes roaming the darkened sky, and lighting up as she traced the winking stars with her finger. "Look, that kinda looks like a flower...a lotus! You know what that might mean?"

"A lotus?"

"It means you have new things in your life about to happen. Bigger and better things I'm sure. Like a new chapter of a book."

"Rapunzel," Hiccup started, trying to keep the skepticism and weariness out of his voice, but stopped as his eyes fell on her face. She seemed lost in thought; her light green orbs enchanted by the constellation of stars, her long golden hair glimmering under the soft moonlight. She always looks like she's looking forward to something, like the world is a new, exciting place, thought Hiccup. She didn't know how cruel and scary the outside world could be. It hadn't hurt her yet, like it had him. But he didn't want to be the one to show her those cruel and scary places. She would just have to find out by herself.

"Sure."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You stay here, I'll get your coat." Jack stood up, stretching his long limbs on the bleachers. "We can grab ice cream on our way."

"Alright, the dance should be finishing soon. Maybe you could get Anna and Hans too?"

"Anything for you." Pecking her on the tip of her nose, he grinned when she blushed.

Jumping off from the seats, Jack started jogging slowly towards the gymnasium but stopped as a glint from the grass distracted him. Gingerly picking up the silver item, he found it was a small circular pendant, with intricate drawings of bear heads on stick bodies carved on the front.

"Huh," he mumbled absently, feeling as if he had seen the peculiar pattern somewhere before. He couldn't comprehend the strange sense of déjà vu washing over him.

"Better slot this inside the lost and found cabinet." As he made his way towards the general office at the front of the school, he could hear the music blasting from the gymnasium.

Eminem, he thought. He was not really a huge fan of rap as he preferred slow, instrumental music that was soulful. Just like Elsa. In fact, she was the one who had introduced her to oodles of soul albums in her house, which somehow enlightened him and opened his eyes to the pop crap he had been listening the past few years on the radio, which he always thought were cool. Life was indeed full of surprises. He didn't even know who Aretha Franklin was two years ago and now, he was encouraging his friends to listen to her instead of Nicki Minaj.

"Frost?"

He turned around as Mr Biggins caught him near the office, opening the 'Lost & Found: finders honesty & losers responsibility' cabinet and tossing the pendant inside.

"Hey it's the man of the house!" Jack grinned, seeing the principal's tired face. "Been up keeping troublemakers at bay?"

"You _have_ been staying out of mischief lately," Mr Biggins remarked, scowling at the school's notorious prankster. "Must be that girl who had the guts to date you."

"Yeah, well, people can change sir. I'm not exactly the same boy who glued your chair seat the first day of sophomore year."

"Ha!" The portly man snorted. "But still, I do hope against hope that you have grown up a little Frost."

"Yes I have, a little."

Mr Biggins sighed and for a brief moment, he wondered where the time- his time- had gone. It seemed like only yesterday he was screaming at a smirking Jack Frost while he stood with an office chair glued to his rear. But that was two years ago and he was still stuck in the same job which gave him high blood pressure, attending mundane meetings and reprimanding idiots.

"Make something of yourself Jack." He tried to crack a smile at the pale teenager. "Find a purpose in your life and do something you can actually be proud of. Aspiration gives you motivation."

"Woah, why the sudden psychology lesson sir?" Jack was a little taken aback. He was used to the bad tempered principal who actually chased him down the hallway one time, soaked in a concoction of red paint and bad eggs, not the soft-speaking man he was being at the moment.

"I'm just saying...don't do things, or make decisions you are going to regret in your life." Mr Biggins' scowl returned and with that, so did Jack's smile.

"I'll keep note, thanks."

"Anyway, since you are here, do me a favour." The principal rummaged through his briefcase and took out a small piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"I need you to help me give this to the new kid on Monday. It's her schedule. Can't believe she forgot to take it," he explained, frowning, "I believe she's going to be in study period with your class. I should know, seeing how Mrs Jenson has complained about you skipping a thousand times."

"Again, old me." Jack grinned, taking the paper. "Alright, will do. It's been great catching up sir but I need to go."

"Don't forget to give that paper," Mr Biggins warned, his frown deepening, "and don't you dare skip."

"I got you old man, don't worry."

Chuckling, Jack gave a jaunty wave and headed towards the sound of blasting music. The old man is getting soft, he thought as he took a quick glance at the new student's schedule. Who would join a school in senior year?

"Class 4B, study period, one hour, name, Merida Dun..."

He stopped suddenly, blue eyes rereading the white piece of paper.

"Merida DunBroch." The name echoed in his ears. The familiarity of it seemed to, somehow, sting his lungs.

Then it clicked.

For a moment, all he could see were frizzes of red dancing wildly in the wind like blazes of fire. And Jack started to wonder.

_What the hell is she doing here?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of chapter**


	4. Sunsets

**Chapter 4: Sunsets**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sugar, hazelnuts, corn flakes..."

Rapunzel bounded along the aisles, green eyes flickering from one item to the other, dutifully checking things off her list as she reorganized her shopping cart. Gothel had gone off for business and it was up to her to do the week's shopping. In a way, she was relieved as she had the house to herself; painting the murals, reading her collection of books, playing hide and seek with Pascal and cooking whatever she wanted without the fear of her mother's criticisms. Although it got tiresome at times, it was the only world she knew growing up where she felt safe. Though she did dream of finding her own place someday, somewhere in the world.

"How many times do I 'ave ter tell ye, bacon is not good!"

"I don' care mum! I love bacon and ye told me I could'ave anythin' I wanted if I followed ye 'ere!"

"Yes, like green beans and even eggs. Not processed meat, God knows where it came from!"

"So we go 'bout avoidin' everythin' we think it's bad fer us?"

"I know what's best fer ye. I'm your mother! And processed bacon is not good fer ye!"

"Everythin' is processed these days mum! Just because-"

"Um, excuse me?"

Rapunzel held her breath as the two bickering women swiveled their heads to her. They were obviously mother and daughter judging by their argument but she would never have guessed otherwise as they looked quite different. The most striking difference was their hair. The mother's tame, dark brown mane was a startling contrast to her daughter's fiery-red curls. Come to think of it, she thought, mother and I also look quite different from each other. Although people sometimes did tell her she had her mother's eyes.

"Um." Rapunzel grinned sheepishly, pointing to the rack of meat that they were blocking. "Sorry, I just need to take some of those."

"See, people eat 'em," the red-headed girl retorted.

"Actually, I don't." Rapunzel scratched her head. "It's for my mother."

"See, people's mothers eat 'em."

"Merida!" Rapunzel cringed as the mother glared at her daughter.

"Arigh' go ahead, I'll pick sumthin' from the beans section then."

As the mother strolled away muttering angrily with her trolley of greeneries and fruits, the daughter sighed heavily. "Wonderful mornin'."

"Hey she's just looking out for you." Rapunzel smiled encouragingly. "My mother also tells me a list of stuff I cannot do and although I don't always like it, I know she's only doing it out of love."

The wild-haired girl snorted rather unflatteringly and rolled her eyes. "If I loved my daughter, I would let 'er do anythin' 'er wee heart desires! Not walk 'round tellin' 'er wha' ter do, wha' not ter do, and expect 'er ter be some kinda perfec' human bein'. I mean, tha' is like oppression!"

Rapunzel found herself straining her poor ears to try to catch the redhead's accent.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked gently while scooping up a few packets of bacon from the freezing shelves.

"I'm from Scotland lass. Came 'ere not too long ago. Am attendin' Burgess High down South Lane."

"Hey!" Rapunzel shouted, turning around in one quick spin. "I go there too! Wow, we can be friends!"

The Scot grinned uncomfortably at the enthusiastic girl. "Ay, why not? Name's Merida DunBroch."

"Rapunzel Gothel!" She extended her slender hand, grinning as Merida hesitantly shook it. "I, well...I don't normally do this but seeing as you are all the way from Scotland, maybe you would like to have lunch back at my place? Mother is out of town and I can tell you all about Burgess High and even show you around town!"

Merida couldn't help wondering at the way the blonde enunciated the word 'mother'. It sounded impersonal but maybe she was too quick to judge.

"Ye sure are friendly. It's been a while since I came back 'ere so I could use a lil' help gettin' 'round."

"Oh? You came here before?"

"Ay, quite o'few years ago. Used ter live 'round 'ere actually."

"Really!" Rapunzel strolled alongside the Scot, whom she was quickly beginning to like. "No wonder you look quite at ease, confident even. Do you know anyone from around here?"

"Yeah. I used ter 'ave a good friend back then," Merida slowly answered, "in fact, he was...my only friend."

"Oh." Rapunzel had a somewhat bad feeling she shouldn't have asked such a question. "Um, do you like apple pies Merida?"

"Wha'?" The redhead raised her brow at the sudden, peculiar question.

"You see, I make very good pies, if I do say so myself! Took a lot of practice and time, of course." Rapunzel blabbered quickly, desperate to change the awkward atmosphere that her previous question had ensued. She sighed in relief and grinned as the Scot nodded her head, curls bouncing slightly.

"I will marry apples if tha' was possible!"

"Great! I can't wait for you to visit my place, we rarely have visitors over." Throwing a dozen apples into her cart excitedly, she felt genuinely happy that her mother had gone off for a few days. She could finally have someone over, even if it was kind of in secret.

I'm sure mother won't mind, she thought cheerfully, pushing the slight pang of worry that had sprung up at the back of her mind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Well, if it ain't Jack Frost."

Jumping up in front of the pale teenager, a quick passer-by caught the rebounding basketball and after some quick showy moves, leaped up for a basket.

"You're quite good, you know that? I thought you wanted to join the team. What happened?" Jack asked as he watched his friend continue with another power layup.

"No time." Eugene answered as he bounced his way for a three-pointer. "I'm a busy man Frost."

Rolling his eyes, he resisted the urge to snort. "So when are you gonna give me back my phone? You've been hogging it for the past few days."

"I'll return it to you soon."

Jack caught the missed shot but held the ball as he turned to face him. "What happened to your old phone? Don't tell me it took a dive into your toilet bowl again."

"I'm a clumsy man too Frost." Eugene shrugged his shoulders. "It's no big deal. I'm gonna get a new one this coming week."

Jack narrowed his eyes; he was sure clumsiness wasn't the reason. He had probably sold it for a carton of cigarettes and a few bottles of Johnnie Walker. Sighing quietly, the blonde wondered when his freewheeling friend was ever going to start making smarter life decisions. _Not that I'm one to talk but-_

"Anyway, I came here to ask you a favour." Abruptly snatching the ball away, Eugene tried for another three-pointer.

"Yea? Shoot."

"I need you to be my wingman tonight. Got a hot date with a cutie."

"You can't just ask me on a double date when I have a girlfriend now." Jack shook his head, catching another missed shot.

"Oh and who helped you get that girlfriend?"

Smirking, the fair-haired teen raised his brow. "I won her over, you just flirted with her."

"Look, just help me out this once man. I really like this girl."

"You like every other girl."

"No, no this one's kind of special. She seems different from the others. I think I might even commit for once."

"Come on man. Serious?"

Nodding, the brunette took aim steadily, brown eyes trained on the hoop. "Really. She's special."

Jack remembered his days before Elsa. Maybe all Eugene needed was someone to keep him grounded too.

The sweet sound of a three-pointer through a net brought him back to the present. "Alright. Just this once."

"Great, thanks man. I'll pick you up around six?"

"What?"

Chuckling, Eugene explained, "I'm borrowing a cool ride from one of my bros. We're gonna be picking up the ladies in style tonight."

Frowning, Jack was already starting to regret his decision.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elsa fell back on her mattress, eyes still glued to her phone, as she waited with bated breath for the sound of a reply.

Still no answer.

"Where in the snowy mountains are you Jack?" she mumbled to herself. She wanted to meet up for lunch but after ten text messages and three missed calls, he still hadn't replied.

"No need to get so paranoid," she told herself, catching her breath as she put her phone aside, "something urgent must have come up. He would never just ignore me like that."

Elsa stopped, eyes resting on the tiny snowflake twinkling softly on her right hand. Holding up her arm, she took the time to admire the small figurine glued to the silver ring around her pinkie finger, and smiled absently at the specks of glitter swirling inside it.

_Promise?_

"ELSA!"

The blonde flinched as her sister barged into her room, and yelped when Anna jumped onto her bed, tackling her like a football player.

"I have BIG news!" Anna squealed, teal eyes wider than ever as she clasped her hands together, bringing them close to the enormous grin on her face.

"Calm down Anna." She chuckled, hands on her sister's shoulders to stabilize her apparent excitement. "What news? Did you finally get to try that chocolate sandwich down the street?"

"No! Well, Hans and I are going to soon. But this is bigger!" Anna jumped off the bed and twirled around the room, giddy with happiness. "He invited me to live with him in his apartment! Isn't that cool?"

Elsa's face immediately fell. "What?"

The auburn-haired teenager nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, he asked me last night at the dance! Oh, isn't he the absolute best? He even said he'll help me move my stuff over and-"

"Wait!" Elsa interrupted sharply, eyes staring at her sister incredulously. "You aren't seriously going to move there, are you?"

"Huh?" The excited girl stopped moving around upon hearing the serious question. "What are you talking about Els? Of course I am! Hans and I...we're soulmates! It's true love! We're even thinking about marriage after high school. Well, he wants to-"

"Anna!" Elsa interjected sternly, glaring at her sister in disbelief. She knew Anna was always naive and happy-go-lucky, but this was taking it too far. No, this was beyond ridiculous. What on earth was she thinking, moving in with a guy she had just recently met?

"You have been dating Hans for only a month, and besides, you are too young to move in anywhere. You can barely take care of yourself."

At this, the brunette frowned. She had expected her only family to understand and support her. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself. You...you don't know me. I am not the frail girl you think I am."

Elsa sighed, stepping forward. "It's not just that. You can't just move in with a random stranger and-"

"Hans is not a random stranger!" Anna stepped back, eyes glaring back and repeated, "It's true love!"

"Oh Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you," Anna retorted, ignoring the clenching of her heart. "All you know is how to shut people out!"

An awkward silence passed momentarily as the younger sister silently regretted her last few words. Still, it wasn't her fault. Elsa was being unreasonable. And besides...

"You...you never even bothered to know me, get close to me all these years," Anna explained quietly, eyes downcast. "Even when I tried to talk to you, you were always so...cold. I always believed it was me. I was the problem. But I couldn't help feeling the increasing loneliness through the years, cooped up in this house, especially after mum and dad left. I...I can't live like this anymore."

Elsa stared at her sister, mouth slightly open in shock. Anna's words held some truth but she didn't understand; she didn't choose to be born this way.

"But now, I have Hans! He's kind, understanding and he doesn't shut me out. He's my soulmate and I love him, even if we've known each other for a short while."

"Anna..." Elsa whispered, lost for words. Perhaps, she was right all along. Nobody would ever love her, even her own flesh and blood. She wanted to tell her little sister to stay, to not leave her alone in the empty mansion but her throat remained unmoving, held back by the demons in her head.

"Hans is coming over this evening to help me with my things," Anna continued, "it's not...it's not like I am moving away to another continent. His apartment is only an hour away from here and we'll still see each other in school and I'll visit when-"

"Just go. Leave."

Anna blinked. Her breath hitched as her sister's next few words struck her heart like a spear of cold, cold ice.

"I don't want to see you ever again."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiccup huffed in irritation when he moved his palm to realize that part of his sketch was slightly smeared. _Great. _Gingerly erasing the smudged part, he couldn't help scoffing at himself as he wondered what people would think if they knew he gave out drawings to his dog. Sure, Toothless loved it but his mutt was as weird and unconventional as him. His dad had even once told him how Toothless seemed to become more like him through the years.

"That's a pretty drawing."

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You know, I haven't seen him since the expo." Astrid Hofferson sat down beside him, placing a book about martial arts on the desk.

"Uh, hey Astrid," Hiccup greeted, hoping he didn't look too uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, it's been a while."

"Stormfly misses him. We should get together one of these days."

"What?"

"For our dogs. A dog date." She grinned, lightly punching his arm. "Come on, why such a serious face?"

He cracked a strained smile. "Oh, uh, sure."

"What's wrong?" Her blue eyes seemed to bore right into him, paralysing his senses and leaving him speechless.

Gulping softly, Hiccup sighed inwardly as he gathered up his weak nerves. He had just had a long, laborious talk with Rapunzel the previous night about letting go and he wasn't about to let her preaching go to waste.

"Astrid, I have to go."

She frowned slightly. "What, why?"

"I, uh, I have this appointment that I got to go to. I just stopped by here to pass time." Trying his best to avoid eye contact, he quickly collected his pencils and sketchbook. "I'll see you around in school alright."

With that, he hurriedly rushed out, closing his eyes briefly as he ignored the call of his name. As a small spark of panic ignited in him, he started to run.

_I have to forget her._

_I have to forget her._

_I have to-_

"Oofff!"

Hiccup found himself falling behind on his bottom, trying to catch his flying art materials.

"Sorry! Sorry! Are you hurt?"

"Ow...I'm fine...Elsa?" He paused momentarily upon meeting her apologetic face. Standing up, he dusted the back of his pants and smiled as she handed him his sketchbook. "It's okay, uh, I shouldn't have been running around bends like that. I-"

He stopped, suddenly realizing her red-streaked eyes. "Hey," he whispered gently, "you alright?"

She nodded, eyes downcast, but of course he knew she was not.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." She tried for a smile but she just couldn't physically manage it at the moment. "I'm just heading for some fresh air."

"Elsa." He urged, tenderly patting her elbow.

"I'm fine, I..." Taking a deep breath, she looked up to his face. What she found in the mellow hues of forest-green was all it took for her to start breaking down again.

Hiccup fumbled with his hands as he tried to hold the crying girl in front of him. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. Plea-please don't cry."

"It's family stuff." She caught her breath, and started rubbing her eyes harshly. "I just don't know what to do Hiccup. I feel so scared and lost."

"Something I'm very familiar with," he sympathized, lowering his eyes sadly, but after softly sighing, he shook it off. "But all we can do is move on. Time does heal. Cliche but true."

"I just..." For a moment, the petite blonde considered letting it all out. She wanted to let all the frustrations of growing up; the loneliness, the hurt, the anger and the fear, all of it, she wanted to let it go.

"You know," Hiccup started, his face warming up to a gentle smile, "there's this great place I go to whenever I feel down. Let's see...it's almost six so it'll be perfect by the time we get there."

"Huh?" Elsa blinked, unsure of what he was even suggesting, but she couldn't help feeling intrigued as he helped her stand up and beckoned her to follow him with a spring in his footsteps.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I can't believe I let ye drag me into this." Merida grumbled as she zipped up her jacket. "I mean I've barely known ye a day!"

"Sorry! It was kind of last minute but this guy has been texting me non stop since last night and I just want to get it over with," Rapunzel explained, checking her dress. "And you promised me this afternoon Mer, so no backsies."

"Damn those apple pies!"

"Come on, it'll be fun. Eugene tells me he's bringing a friend so we can all have fun together!"

The redhead frowned at her optimism. "How can ye be sure this Eugene guy is trustworthy? Ye go 'bout datin' every boy who asks ye out?"

"No, I owe him a favor and besides, he's a fellow school mate. He won't do anything."

"Arigh', if ye say so. Yer a nice lass and since yer apple pies were so delicious, I'll oblige."

"Thank you." Grinning, Rapunzel clapped her hands as they stepped outside her house. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little excited. I've never been on a date before so I'm glad I got this chance to experience what it's like."

The Scot quirked up her eyebrows. "Ye never dated before? I find tha' hard ter believe since I imagine all the boys chasin' a pretty lass like ye."

"Well, it's just, mother doesn't allow these sort of things. I'm even doing this behind her back since she's out of town."

"Mothers." Merida rolled her eyes. "Ye shouldn't listen to 'er. This is yer life and ye should do whatever ye wan' ter do."

Rapunzel paused, looking at the redhead in silence for a while before replying, "How can I do that? I love mother. I don't want to hurt her by defying her orders. That will crush her."

"I believe," Merida preached confidently as she watched a flashy car from the corner of the street, "tha' we should be able ter write our own stories and follow our hearts. Don' let others do tha' fer ye. It doesn't matter if it's yer mum. Tell 'er if yer unhappy. Yer goin' ter be an adult soon anyway so ye can't let 'er control yer life forever. Even though me mum and I still argue, we used ter be a lot worse. It took me a lot o' hard work ter get ter 'er and really make 'er listen."

"I...I don't know about that."

"Ye 'ave ter stand yer ground lass. Or ye rather yer mum control yer life forever? It's yer choice but ye gotta stand up ter 'er."

"I'm not brave like that Merida."

"Sure ye are. Ye just 'ave ter look deep inside and find the courage ter tell 'er how ye really feel."

The blonde just stood quietly as she processed her friend's words. What did she really feel anyway? She was well fed, had aplenty clothes to wear, was given an education and housed. What right or reason did she have to be angry at mother?

The sound of tires screeching jolted her out of her gloomy thoughts and she almost gasped as a well-suited Eugene sidled out of the fancy seats, grinning at her smugly.

"Er..." Rapunzel blinked at him.

"You look really beautiful." Eugene whispered, whipping out a rose from the inside breast pocket of his coat. "So much so that even this rose is ashamed to be in front of you."

Merida stared at the scene next to her, her jaws slightly ajar. This guy was cheesier than cheese and if someone like that asked her out, she would probably sock him in the nuts.

"Ugh, my legs are still a little wobbly from that. I swear Eugene, if a cop car comes running after us next, I'm going to run away and leave you here."

The Scot watched as a lanky boy came grumbling out of the car. Her heartbeat skipped the moment he locked eyes with her.

"I made a reservation at Amigos' tonight," Eugene announced, apparently oblivious to the sudden tension in the atmosphere, winking at an unsure Rapunzel. "I hope you guys are hungry for Mexican."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wow, this is amazing! I've lived here all my life and I never knew this small hill existed."

"Me neither." Hiccup sat down near the edge, smiling at the foggy skyline, lined with rows of houses and trees. "I found it over the summer. There was construction going on nearby and I'm glad they didn't build anything here."

"I can see the whole of Burgess from here! And it's beautiful." Elsa breathed out, plonking herself next to him, eyes glazing over. "The colourful houses, the lights, the trees and..."

"The sunset." He finished for her as they both watched in awe of the sun's descend from the clouds; its body slowly kissing the ground and its rays bidding the day goodnight.

The two teenagers sat in absolute silence as daylight dimmed within the dusking sky and a slight chill started to dance in the wind.

"That was..." Elsa mumbled, words failing her as she closed her eyes. Despite the incoming cold of the night, she felt incredibly warm.

"You feel better?"

She nodded, a smile lighting up her face. "Yeah."

It's funny, she thought absently as fatigue began to grow on her, how a person you barely know can make you feel so much better than people you've known your whole life.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"We're...friends right?"

He gave a small smile. "Of course. Though I have to admit, it's not every day I make a friend out of my chemistry partners. Usually, I just get the whole project on my shoulders. Oh and the homework copying."

Elsa felt a weird sensation as she met his eyes. She didn't feel the need to worry or be anxious. She felt...safe.

"We should go, it's going to get really chilly out here and-"

"Hey Hiccup?"

Looking down on her frame, he held his breath as she wrapped her arms around him; the warmness of her embrace drowning out the cold.

"Thank you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey! Where are ye goin' lad?"

Sprinting forward in front of the snowy-haired boy, she glared at him as he simply replied, "Move out of my way please."

"I just got 'ere and see yer skinny ass after years and yer just gonna pretend like ye never knew me? What is up Frost?"

The sound of the wind howling answered her question.

"Talk ter me. Why are ye actin' like such a jackass? I was actually lookin' forward ter seein' ye but-"

"Because you left me!" Jack suddenly shouted, gritting his teeth in frustration. She had no right, he thought, she had absolutely no right to disappear for five long years and expect him to be okay with everything.

Merida winced, looking away to the asphalt ground. She had hoped he wouldn't bring the matter up.

"I know, I'm sorry 'bout tha'," she apologized, explaining, "I had no choice. My dad had an accident at a bear hunt and we didn't know whether he was gonna survive or not. I had ter rush out-"

"It's not that. You could've left a note, a message," he interrupted sharply, staring at her coldly, "heck, you didn't even bother sending an e-mail or even a letter all these years and now...now, you're telling me you're sorry? That's not for me!"

She blinked, surprised at the level of animosity in his voice. Was he this angry with her?

"Why are ye so worked up over it? It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" He laughed humorlessly. "You just don't understand do you? You can't just come back after vanishing all these years and pretend everything's peachy!"

"Fine! Can we start over then?" she offered.

"What?! Are you for real?"

"I'm sorry I didn't try ter contact ye. There were just a lot o' things I had ter deal with."

"We all have a lot of things we have to deal with," the blonde asserted bitterly. "That doesn't mean we treat our friends like they're dead."

She stared at him, biting down her lip in agitation. Her wild locks started to dance as the wind picked up. "Wha' do ye wan' me ter say then? I already said I was sorry! Wha' more do ye wan' from me?"

Breathing in slowly, Jack turned his back on her just as the dark clouds started to enshroud the moon. "I want you to leave me alone."

He then started to walk away, fists clenched, leaving her standing under the gloomy sky; blue eyes wide with hurt and confusion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The night was cold but he felt incredibly warm. Hiccup didn't even realize he was smiling all the way home until he entered his house and found it eerily quiet and dark.

"Dad?" He placed his things on the dining table and switched on the light.

_Usually he would be cooking dinner by this time._

"Toothless?"

As the light in the living room flickered and came on, the brunette stood wide-eyed at the scene before him. His father was sat on the carpet, surrounded by scattered shards of glass, broken wooden frames and torn photos. He grimaced as the stench of liquor began to invade his sense of smell.

"Dad?" He slowly inched closer to his old man, holding his breath as he bent down and touched his thick arm.

"I miss her."

Hiccup felt an old, familiar dreaded knot in his gut. _Twisting._

"I miss her so, so much." Stoick turned to face his son, cheeks red and eyes swollen.

Seeing a Herculean-built grown man reduced to tears on his knees was one of the few things Hiccup was sure he would never forget till the day he died.

"Dad come on, we'll get you to bed. I'll cook dinner, clean up and-"

"No."

"Wh-what?" The teenager frowned as his father waved his hand about dismissively.

"Just leave me be son."

"But-"

"Please!"

With sucked-in lips and furrowed brows, Hiccup nodded. _Every year. _

He felt his whole body get heavier with each step as he made his way up to his room. He had just been happy a few minutes ago and now, he felt as shitty as always.

Closing his door, he turned on his night-light and looked on, eyes glassy, as the pictures plastered on his wall stared back at him. Amidst the sea of faces and places, one sepia-toned photograph stood out. A long face adorned with eyes that looked so much like his own. A smile that sent a piercing ache to his chest everytime he looked at it. A presence so far-removed from his memory that he couldn't cry, even if he wanted to.

"Happy birthday mom."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of chapter**


End file.
